


Horizon©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1





	Horizon©

https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/A9xSbSG3cqKECI_2WVsRQBmguoUrRbA2KClGlqzADPykSfFnXudcFYpN__VhKkcQtlUe6b109gsMfc5y1sJdG0u0G78KVBDkuFl-t_JO8Cy_oj1qs11hrd-AuLEwNfbMdQ9zjkQt

Copy, paste, and search this up. 

When I look at this image it reminds me of going to unfamiliar places or the hills that I see when I’m going on a road trip. It reminds me of the feeling of moving. Leaving the place, you love- the friends, the memories, the feelings. The places you would go- sipping a caramel macchiato with a fellow friend as you talk about upcoming events or just chill. All of that thrown away. Ripped out like a page out of a sketchbook. Whipped out. Like the scent of cinnamon brushed away. A candle is blown out. It also reminds me of the feeling of when I travel from one emotion to another. Except you’re not leaving forever. Well sometimes. But if you crash- you’re stuck within that loop of sadness. Where the sun doesn’t shine. Well hope and faith arise- the feeling that someone might see that you crashed, and you need help but that’s all you have. Hope for the better. You can’t help but worry. All there is are blue clouds. You’re cut by the glass from the crash- the bitter truth. The signs point where to start but show no ending. None. You’re stuck. Just in the wilderness. No sound of new civilization- cars. No one. You’re in the middle of nowhere. Just on the platform of battle. The battle of the mind- whether you’ll be consumed by the sadness. You lie there bleeding out. The blood dries up. Your dreams fade and a dark blanket hover around you. Your reach towards the clouds; hoping and wishing for their warmth. They’re painful yet soft. They bring the "truth", tough love? Not really. They just sit there and block the light that you have. No memories resurface. You’re trapped inside without a key- neither the doorknob. There’s no warmth though. The nice soft wool- none. Just darkness and the sharp clouds. The midnight skies. You’re a stray sheep. Campanella- a little blue bell. Once part of the herd but lost afraid and gone. There’s no shepherd. The city of light, hopes, and dreams is gone. There’s no ruler- just chaos, destruction, and calamity.


End file.
